No Turning Back
by Skryll
Summary: After that night in the rain, Irvine and Squall have been trying to get things right. With a balance achieved between them, things couldn't be better. But when Rinoa and her father show up demanding that Squall marry Rinoa, will Squall give in and marry h


**No Turning Back…**

**By Miraea**

June 2006 

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Never have, never will. Want to, but could do without the law suits now. Making no proceeds out of this either unless reviews are legal tender.

Authoress' notes: I know I swore never to make a sequel to 'In your arms…' but my bloody muses just kept going at me! Honestly, first they go 100 AWOL on me, and then they show up again waving rainbow flags with several buckets of popcorn and demanding a sequel. I really have to roster their vacation time… that or GPS tag them… Anyway, I hope that you like this. I'm attempting to fix up my writing style and make it better, so as repeated, do comment!

Warnings: This contains male/male graphic sexual situations + Rinoa bashing because she irritates me greatly. I don't need to tell you this, because you are here and you should've noticed the rating. Either way, you can't tell me I didn't warn you because I just did. So there! Pouts and waddles away to locate paper fan and clobber the life out of muses for being lazy Oh, and this is set around two years after 'In your arms…'

Three things you never want to wake up to:

By Irvine Kinneas

Wake up tied to your bed by your lover's belts after an incredible night of fucking

Wake up to find Selphie or one of your friends in bed after an incredible night of fucking

Wake up to find your lover using you as a coffee and toast tray while you sleep after an incredible night of fucking.

The worst part is, numbers one and three are happening now. And while I do find the belts really kinky, the breakfast tray part is a little much.

"Squall, I know you realise that I love you and I would do anything for you but… CAN YOU NOT EXPLIOT ME IN THIS MANNER!" I holler at him. He subconsciously rubs it in with a quiet pout at me and his casual return to his copy of the Sunday crossword. He smirks before saying,

"I can't promise you that sadly. You're always asking that I prove to you that you are useful so I have. Besides, despite the fact that I also do that by giving you the best fuck of your life every two to three days. So Irvine, you'll have to put up with this. By the way, the coffee on the left is yours. I suggest you hold still or you'll spill the coffee on yourself and since I've just made it, you can both guess and hopefully feel that they're hot."

I groan and lean back. I swear that he was easier when he was the quiet, angsty Squall I fell in love with. I still love him, but I really need to talk to him about this. I'm not a coffee tray damn it all!

"Squall! Just untie me and play nice!" I whine and he chuckles softly at me. Why oh why did he have to be such a sadist in the morning!

"Let's see now, a six-letter word for idiot. I know that one. I.R.V.I.N.E" he says and I scowl but I can't kick him or I'll spill our coffee on me.

"Show me that question for a sec Squall…" I ask and he sighs and points out the question. Yep, six letter word for idiot.

"I think that the word 'obtuse' would be more accurate. Oh look, a six-letter word for pervert. We know that one. S.E.I.F.E.R." This prompts a stifled giggle from Squall and I smile. I love to see him smile and laugh. Every time he smiles, I can just feel my heart throb with warmth.

"Very funny Irvine. But I think that your name would fit that one better."

Bloody pest, always having the last one on me. Not this time!

"Oh, this one will be fun. A five-letter word for someone who won't leave you alone, is really stupid and annoying and has to get a life. Care to answer this one Squall?"

He laughs as he gets my message and pencil's in R.I.N.O.A.

"Ha Ha! Very funny. We are so mean and so dead later if she finds this. I know the answer to twenty down. Six-letter word for beloved. I'll fill that one in if you take the coffee off me and undo my wrists." Luckily he agrees. Thank Hyne! I can feel my wrists! While he leans over and puts the coffee on the bedside table, (and giving me a grade A view of his perfectly shaped bottom which I adore to bite growl) I take up the pencil and write in the space S.Q.U.A.L.L.

Leaving it on his pillow, I open up my bedside draw and pull out my sketchpad and a pencil. Since I started drawing just shortly after I lost my virginity (men wise) to Squall, I've found that I'm a natural and whenever the chance arises, I try to draw him. I mean, think of the possibilities I can draw him as or in! Naked Squall… Squall in a bunny suit… Squall cross-dressing… Sex mussed Squall… Squall taking a shower… Squall making love to me…

Long story short, you get the drift. Slipping out of our bed (Moved in with him three months ago), I see him smile when he notices the part I answered on his crossword and he slides his arms gently around me. My mind barely has a moment to register what he does before he leans up and kisses me with an incredible intensity. Well damn if that isn't a mind blower! I'm completely addicted to his kisses just as much as I'm addicted to him. He makes straight men consider their sexuality.

Breaking the kiss, I whimper and hold him closer as if I was trying to absorb him into my very soul and I feel him smile into my neck. I love this man and it doesn't bother me. He's my lover, my beloved and I sound like one of those cheap stupid straight romance books that you buy at the news agency that seem to be so popular. I mean, for heaven sakes they're not even accurate and they're really badly written and soppy. And to hell with it, I'm behaving like one.

"You're doing it again Irvine…" Squall whispers into my ear, stealing a shiver from my body.

"What? Holding an internal conversation with myself or trying not to fuck you right here and now?" I grin and he cuffs me softly over the ear.

"Pervert. The internal conversation thing you do right before you have a cheap romance book epiphany and fuck me regardless of time or practicality." I pout at him and slap him lightly on his ass and he squeaks.

"You do realise that today is the one day that we dread, don't you Irvine?"

Hmmm, what was that again? April fools day? The day that Selphie did a strip tease in the cafeteria and gave every straight male and bi or lesbian a nosebleed? The day that Zell got sick from over ingestion of hotdogs? The week that Seifer didn't get laid? Or was it the day that Quistis sat on Squall's desk and broke it?

"Um, April fools day?" I guess and he sighs. "Worse! It's the day that Dad (and that pig Rinoa) comes to visit and we will have to tell him about our relationship. Don't mind telling him about our relationship but what makes matters worse is that General Caraway a.k.a Rinoa's father is coming with him and is expecting me to marry her. With or without loving her. She's got it into her head that she loves me again and Dad is all for the idea. As usual, he's being stupid. Which is why we need to tell them about us so the wedding can be cancelled and I don't have to go through with this. I love you, not her!"

Squall sags against me and I support him with my arms gently. What the hell is going on here? I mean, it was one thing that President Loire a.k.a Squall's father is coming for a visit but for Rinoa to show up here with her father demanding Rinoa's marriage to Squall is just unacceptable and unpredictable.

"Is it too late to say that you have a hang over or that by some accidental spell you've miraculously become pregnant and are currently suffering morning sickness?" I suggest gently and he growls.

"I refuse to pretend I'm pregnant!" he hisses and I stroke his back soothingly and reply, "I was just kidding sweetheart. I wouldn't say that about you. Besides, I'd rather keep my manhood in tact as you seem to enjoy it so much. So what does the Great Commander of B Garden suggest?"

What can we do anyway? Oh how I hate this predicament, let me count the ways!

"If it helps, we could always make out in front of your father and that jerk Caraway and slut Rinoa? Or we could all go out to a fancy dinner and I could propose to you? Or they could walk in on us fucking… actually that would be too embarrassing and wrong. I think we'll just have to tell them we're gay and that we're together. If worst comes to worst, we could always act insane and request that Dr Kadowaki have us detained in a mental institution until they give up and leave." This is really hard to work out. All my suggestions are bad, and Squall is looking on the verge of giving in.

Just when we both think that it would be time to panic, Zell rushes (more like smashes a hole) though our door and leans on the doorframe panting.

"Squall! Irvine! You have to help! Selphie last night got into a hefty amount of peach flavoured liqueur, ingested several drugs that we don't know what and she's stripped herself naked, gone native and is turning the cafeteria colour scheme into a 'Hoppy the bunny run over by a lawn mower' style. The worst thing is that SHE ATE ALL THE HOTDOGS! You gotta help me!"

I raise an eyebrow and Squall glares at Zell for his interruption. I can almost hear the sarcasm in his voice. "In case you haven't noticed Zell, Irvine and I are having troubles of our own now. Please go and find Quistis and get her to help." He orders before turning back to me. "Now where were we?" he says, his voice dripping with seduction.

"Squall! You really have to help! Your father, the slut and the general are heading there now!" Zell howls and Squall freezes.

"Irvine, run to the training centre and bait a few T-Rexaurs and get them into the cafeteria. Zell, get to Quistis. Tell her to instate a full evacuation of the perimeter surrounding the cafeteria on my orders. I'll deal with Selphie. Also Zell, stall President Loire, Caraway and the bitch. Buy us some time. Move out!" he orders swiping his white t-shirt and trademark leather pants from the chair and grabbing his gunblade and a sheet before running out the door with Zell and I in tow.

Zell splits at the second left of the block and I separate from Squall at the fourth and pelt to the training centre. The alert siren goes off and Quistis' voice screeches over the alarm system, "Attention! Attention! Blocks A, D and C evacuate! I repeat Blocks A, D and C evacuate! Situation 3Bdelta! Evacuation plan 3! Evacuate! I repeat, Evacuate!"

Wrenching the door open, I run to the secret area and swipe my card for access. The lock clicks and I run in and open the door in the back and pull out three large steaks. Gross, but bait!

Locking the door to the secret area behind me, I turn around and find myself face to face with not one, not two but three fucking T-Rexaurs. My day is getting better. Eye to eye with three of the buggers, face full of fetid breath and an armful of steak. Anyone seen the salt, pepper and a platter? I'm a walking buffet! Ah what the hell! No time to delay. Please let these guys be idiots!

"Hello there dumb, dumber and dumbest," I sing.

"Bet you three slow stupid overgrown lizards can't catch me! Let's test that theory! Come and get me!" I yell and run for my life. I can hear them grunting and literally feel their feet stamping behind me. I see the door open and I run outside in hot pursuit in the direction of the cafeteria. Zell appears at the entrance waving his hands and yelling "This way! Door's open! Selphie and Squall are out! Use the side exit!" I run faster and Zell vaults up the drainpipe roof and onto the roof. The doors close behind the T-Rexaurs and me and I chuck the steaks on the ground to distract them as I shoot out the side door to the cafeteria and Zell drops down and we shut the doors and bolt them.

Zell nods at me and shoots off to complete the rest of his mission and I take a few moments to breathe before I jog back to Squall and my room and change. I barely get the fresh shirt over my head before Squall opens the door and walks in.

"We've been invited to dinner. Caraway isn't relenting. Rinoa has had silicon breast implants by the looks of it. Size of melons. Tits falling out of her bra. Very gross. Had to get away. Urge to pop her implants too great. Am tired, want to cuddle. Bed. Now" he informs me in one breath and I stare at him.

"We are so fucking tonight. You owe it to me for the T-Rexaur stunt. Ruined good clothes with blood from meat for bait. Selphie okay?" I reply in a similar pattern to Squall's speech.

"Selphie fine. Kadowaki care for her. Sorry about clothes. Want. Cuddle. Now. Gimme!" he pouts and I drag him over to the bed and we lie down on it. Wrapping one arm around his neck and draping the other over his waist and stroking his stomach gently through the fabric of his white t-shirt. He wriggles contentedly against me and we lie there, enjoying the feel of out clothed bodies together in a simple act of intimacy. Time seems to freeze at that point until a loud set of knocks and the voice of one who I thought I never would and wanted to hear penetrates though our door.

"Squall? Baby! It's me! I'm back darling! Can you please open your door? The combination has changed and I'm all alone out here waiting for you! Yoo-hoo!" Rinoa's high pitched and unnaturally annoying voice rings out. Both Squall and I groan.

"Now what?" I whisper.

"No idea! How do we get rid of her?" he whispers back over Rinoa's shrieking at the door.

"What would drive Rinoa off?"

"Us fucking?"

"No Squall. Besides, what we start we have to finish and we have to see your father, Caraway and the Bitch in a few hours."

"Well what do we do? Think Irvine! This is one situation I have no idea how to command!"

"How about just telling her you're in the shower? I can go and run the water."

"NO! Then she'd take that as a sign that I'm available to sleep with her!"

"Well what do you propose Commander?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

He kicks me and I wince. Time to do the only thing that I can think of. Putting on a girly voice I call out "I'm sorry miss but the Commander is away right now. I'm just tidying up his room. I'm his cleaner. He may be in his office or dealing with whatever that horrible situation earlier was. Sorry I can not be of more help!"

We listen and hear Rinoa sigh. She calls through the door "Thank you anyway" and we listen to her footsteps disappearing away. We both sigh and smile weakly.

"That was too close. Well now wha-mmph!" my question is cut off when Squall grabs me by my hair and yanks me in for a kiss.

Halting for a moment he whispers to me, his breaths ghosting a soft teasing dance millimetres from my lips. "We have a few hours and we're both tired. Time to sleep?"

I can only nod and he smiles. He still steals my breath away when he does that. Maybe that's love, or maybe that's me. Either way, I will always be his and I will always love him. And I'm doing the cheap romance book thing again!

Reaching down, he pulls up a blanket from the end of the bed and sets the alarm for seven. Satisfied that there was no way that we were going to miss meeting his dad, Caraway and the implant Bitch, he leans back against me and rests his head in the junction of my neck and my arm before resting one graceful thigh over my leg and drawing me into a hug with his arms. I kiss him softly on the lips before I let my consciousness fade with Squall and allow my body to fall asleep.

Of all the things to wake up to, it just HAD to be Selphie's irritating alarm clock which she gave me that plays what must be the world's most irritating song ever. 'It's a small world' in E flat major. Squall grumbles and smashes the snooze button which only seems to infuriate the alarm clock because it starts to chime "Rise and shine sleepy head! Rise and shine sleepy head!" I swear and press the off button for the alarm and its annoying chorus. Feeling Squall roll over against me and groan, I press a soft kiss into his hair and hug him firmly and then drag myself away from him and out of our bed.

"We'd better get ready. So, B Garden uniform, my normal attire or that itchy black tux?" I say and he smiles. "Formal dinner so we're both in tuxes again. I hate those things. Never can breathe in one. Oh well, here we go then. Oh, and just so you know, my father's just married."

I stare at him. Well, as much as I hate gossip, this is one thing that I have to know.

"Oh, who is it?" I ask and Squall who has managed to drag him out of the bed and is now stripping his clothes off and hunting for his white dress shirt replies, "It's Kiros. I'm so happy for them both. I honestly thought that Dad would never move on after my mother, but I guess I was wrong. Kiros loves Dad and doesn't even seem to mind about how stupid and forgetful Dad can be. Mind you, we still need to deal with Caraway and the Bitch so I don't suppose I should put B Garden on level 1 alert status in case she decides to claw the shit out of me once we tell them about us."

I open the cupboard and throw Squall his shoes while I step into mine. We look like the best men at a wedding. Not the nicest images, considering the marriage issue we have to squish like a cockroach tonight.

"Ready Irvine?" Squall asks and I nod. Locking our door behind us, we head down the corridor and out to the garden entrance to find Squall's father and Rinoa and her father waiting for us. I swear that Squall and I gulp when we see Rinoa see us.

"Squall!" she squeals and makes a dash for him. Poor guy has barely a moment to register this before Rinoa is jamming his face into her now oversized breasts. He shudders and shouts a hello into her cleavage. I can't blame him for shuddering. Just the size of them is scaring me. They're way too big for anyone to live with, and about the size of grapefruits. I do though see why Squall had to leave quickly, the urge to try and pop her implants is greatly appealing. I try to ignore the sight and focus on congratulating Squall's father and Kiros on getting married. Kiros smiles and wraps an arm around Laguna, who giggles softly and blushes. I, as gently and nicely as I can be around a guy with a seven foot pole rammed up his ass and a lemon in his mouth, somehow by a miracle manage to politely greet General 'Asshole' Caraway, and I try to restrain from punching his face in for forcing Squall through all of this.

The Bitch, decidedly done with crushing my lover's face into her chest releases him and then greets me gently. I nod in acknowledgement and we head into the limo. I sit in the middle with Rinoa on one side and Squall on the other while Kiros sits in the middle with Squall's father on his left and Caraway on his right. As the door closes, Caraway instructs the chauffeur to drive to a nearby restaurant that is often used for presidential or military functions. Then, unfortunately he turns his attention on me.

"So you must be Irvine. I've heard a great deal about you."

Gritting my teeth I reply, "Oh, and would those things be good?"

He smiles a blood curdling smile at me and I can already feel my appetite going. "Only that you lack any control when it comes to women. Still, I would rather that you did not associate with my son in law and that you would keep a large distance between you and my precious angel here. Because if you dare try anything on her, I will hunt you down and kill you."

God is this guy ever rude! How the fuck does he think that he can get off on talking to me that way! And like I'd ever want to fuck Rinoa. I'm gay for Hyne's sakes! You'd have to hold two grenade launchers, three machine guns and four sniper rifles at me to get me to sleep with that bitch. And he's just soooo confidant that Squall will play the part of the nice little commander and marry his slutty daughter. He is so going down tonight!

I open my mouth to reply but Squall beats me to it.

"Oh, I do think that there is no reason to worry. Irvine has settled down and he is now one of the few men that I trust with my heart and soul. As for his reputation, that is in the past and he is and will always be one of my most trusted allies."

Caraway nods at this and then turns his attention to his 'darling' daughter on what she wants to have at her wedding. I resist the urge to gag and instead send an apologetic glance at Squall who meets with a forgiving one. Finally and blissfully, the limo pulls up outside the restaurant that is decorated way too brightly in pink. Rinoa squeals at it, Squall and I suppress our gags. Heading inside, we are greeted by a woman in a high revealing dress who shows us to our seats in the 'conference room', reserved for senators, dictators and assholes.

I take my seat next to Squall at the table and Rinoa sits on the other side. Oddly enough, we are sitting in the same order that we did in the limo, but with Squall in the middle. Picking up the menu in front of me, I talk to Squall over what to get as neither of us are big eaters.

"How about the roast chilli beef with vegetables and salad?" Squall asks and I shake my head and point at the Bitch who has settled on having that. I lower my voice and he nods at my prompting.

"I don't know about you but I could really go for the salted pork and vegetables with noodles, rice, Bok choi and salad. That suit you?" I ask and he nods silently and whispers back, "Works for me. I'll eat anything you want as long as she isn't getting it!"

Rinoa glares at us and asks me in a voice laced with venom, three gallons of chocolate and lots of over fattening cream, "What are you talking to my husband about that I cannot hear?"

Oh great! Here we go again! Another problem to solve! And she's so confident she'll get her way on the wedding. I can't wait until we can take her down.

"Oh, I was just asking Squall what to get you for your wedding present. Sadly as I do not know you that well, I thought that asking him would be a good idea since you both are getting married and all. I do think though that his suggestion is a good one, but I cannot tell you since that would ruin the purpose."

Le Bitch looks thoroughly happy at this and claps her hands in joy. Luckily, to save me from any more problems, the waiter comes over to take our orders. Caraway, President Loire, Kiros order which leaves Squall, the Bitch and me to order. Rinoa goes first.

"I'll have the roast chilli beef with vegetables and salad and a glass of champagne to celebrate thankyou."

I shudder at the last part. She should get a strawberry daiquiri cause she's gonna need to get wasted after we cancel her little wedding dream. The waiter looks at us and Squall places our order.

"We'll have the salted pork and vegetables with noodles, rice, Bok choi and salad to share and if it isn't too much trouble, could we both have a glass of water each. Thank you."

I try not to smirk at the annoyed frown on the Bitch's face. Idiot. The topic changes around the table and soon dinner arrives. In order to ignore the topic of the wedding, I focus on eating and Squall does the same. Neither of us really like talking unless it's to each other. No idea why, just it only works that way. I finish eating and gulp down my glass of water. I'm going to go nuts. This bloody marriage talk has gone on too long and I am more than aware of this due to Squall squeezing my hand in a near death grip under the table and by the incredible tension in his voice and body.

I silently remind myself that the rings that I had bought to propose to him were in my right pocket. I think I realised that I wanted to marry him about one month ago when he was injured on a mission. I wanted to stay with him forever. So I bought the rings, but never found the courage. We've been together for two years now. Two incredible years since I found Squall on the roof. Two years since we told each other that we loved one another. And two years since we slept together for the first time. Call me a sentimentalist, call me a romanticist but I love him and yes, I only admit it in this epiphany that I want to be with him forever.

When General Caraway and Laguna agree on a date for the Bitch to marry Squall, we both try not to explode. "One week from today will be perfect. So we are agreed that Squall and my darling daughter will be married." Rinoa squeals at this and claps her hands and hugs Squall hard screeching, "We're getting married! We're getting married!" over and over to him while she shoves Squall's face into her boobs again. I squeeze his hand under the table and he clutches back.

Just to rub it in, Caraway has the audacity to ask, "So Squall, I trust that you are thrilled to be marrying my daughter. She is a rare treasure indeed, and untouched. I hope that you will treat her well."

And we lost it. Enough is enough. We can play games, we can be the actors in a masquerade, but we will never be the victims to a marriage to another when we are with someone. Squall stands up with me and we stare at everyone. I let Squall begin as this directly is involving him.

"My dear General Caraway, what force on earth would give you the right to run my life, marry me off to your little 'princess' and expect me to play along. I don't like Rinoa, I won't like her, I will not marry her and there is nothing that you can do or say to change my mind. And just so you know, she's no virgin either. She's worked herself a rather promiscuous nickname of 'The Sorceress Slut' and I personally do know that given the opportunity she would do half my squad and still find the time to do Seifer as well, and both Irvine, Zell and I do know that she's slept with him because we walked in on it!"

I'm surprised at how restrained and polite he is being (note the sarcasm). I'm so proud of him! My lion has shown his fangs and now there will be no mercy! I steal a glance at Rinoa who is shaking in rage and twisting her hands together in such a way that she's liable to dislocate a finger doing that and I hope she does. Standing gracefully to her feet along with her father, Rinoa draws first blood when she slaps Squall on his cheek.

"You fucking bastard! How dare you treat me this way! After all I have done for you…" she shrieks and I growl angrily at her.

"You lecherous snake! You ran off and left him hurt and alone. You hurt him and did nothing for him. Your little prince and princess get married and live happily ever after dreams are nothing more than a fantasy. Squall doesn't belong to you, and he hell as anything will never love you," I counter to her and she scowls at me.

"Like you would know Kinneas! You'd fuck anything with breasts!"

Squall and I push our chairs back and stand facing Rinoa.

"And Squall, you know what else? You're nothing without me. You're just a weak, pathetic Sorceress War leftover! No one loves you but me."

Squall starts to laugh at her and this makes her more angry, but he stops her before she can say anything more.

"I wanted to keep this clean. But you always dirty it up. I'm not in love with you and I never will be. I love someone else. I will not marry you either. Because a marriage needs trust and love and you showed me neither. Irvine is right; you did leave me broken and hurting. You used me and I trusted you and you abused that trust. I don't want to be in the same room with you. Honestly, and if you think that by upgrading your breast size is going to help you, you're wrong. If anything, when you threw my face in them I wanted to be sick. Just go with your father Rinoa and leave. Go find someone who will love you. I won't be him."

I turn to look at General Caraway who now resembles a volcano. Bright red, explosive and liable to erupt.

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! YOU WILL MARRY MY DAUGHTER OR YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE LEONHART!" He roars. I sigh at his and turn Squall to face me.

"No turning back, no regrets…" I whisper to him and he nods. Leaning down, I seal the promise with my lips on his as I kiss away all the threats about him and prove to him that I love him. Pulling away, we look at our stunned and angry audience.

"This is NOT HAPPENING! You're supposed to like me! You aren't gay! You aren't!" Rinoa wails and her father hugs her protectively.

"I am gay Rinoa. I am and I won't change. And you need to know that the person I love is Irvine. I love him, not you." Squall says and I caress his cheek with the palm of my hand lightly.

"And I love him. And there is also something that I want to ask him in your presence." I add as I smile reassuringly at him and get down on my knee and pull out the velvet-covered box from my waistcoat pocket.

"Squall Leonhart, when I met you I felt something about you. You in your own silent way showed me how to live. And when I found you covered in your blood on the roof in the storm that night, I realised that I loved you. That night, I became yours and every since then I have grown to love you so much more. And so tonight in front of all these people, I want to ask you something Squall."

Taking a brief moment to assess how he is feeling, I am relieved to find that his eyes only detail his love and trust for me. I inhale a deep breath and open my mouth to say the words to seal our hearts together.

"Squall Leonhart, will you marry me?"

Squall starts to shake at this and a tear falls from his eyes unbidden. Oh god what have I done! He must hate me! He must….

"Yes Irvine. I will marry you. I love you, so no more hiding. From now on, I want to stay with you forever," he cries as he leaps into my arms and we kiss. I think that we've scared our audience shitless. Good. Pulling out the simple silver ring for Squall, I slip it onto his hand and smile at him before handing him the second ring.

"No going back now is there?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"I would never want to…" he whispers and slips the ring onto my hand. Rinoa screams at us in fury and she and her father storm from the room. President Loire and Kiros look stunned beyond belief. A slightly awkward silence hangs over us before the President clears his throat.

"I don't know what to say except… Irvine, welcome to the family. And I must request that for the final time that you call me Laguna. I refuse to respond to anything else. And Squall, congratulations!" he beams happily and hugs us both. Kiros joins Laguna and we leave smiling and with Laguna twittering like a budgie on speed about what kind of food to have at our wedding and what colour should the ribbons on the flowers be and that kind of stuff with Kiros patting him on the back saying, "Calm down 'Guna. You're going hyperactive again. Settle down." Enough to give you a headache. Thankfully, the presidential car pulls up and we hop inside.

It's a short drive from the restaurant to B Garden and we bid farewell to Laguna who still hadn't shut up. Poor Kiros will probably need one helluva painkiller tonight. We walk back to our room with our arms around each other and smiling. I swear, we must either look wasted or like we're on drugs. I vote drugs. Punching in the combination for our door, I jump as I feel a familiar pair of hands caress the sensitive nape of my neck and I groan.

"I want a shower first so think that you can hold off?" I ask and he groans in frustration and nods. Once the lock clicks open, we walk inside and I beeline for the bathroom before my lover can pin me to something to stall me and I lock the door behind me. Tonight, I want everything perfect. I finish quickly and don my pale brown cotton robe and head into our bedroom. Squall sits there as if expecting something and I sigh.

"Go and shower. Not before hand and take at least ten minutes in there okay." I say and he agrees reluctantly.

When he returns I pull back the covers and he curls up under them and I get up and blow out all the candles and open the top window blinds. We never open the lower ones because people can look into our room. Satisfied that everything has been taken care of, I drag myself weakly over the carpet and back to the bed and yank the covers over us. I yawn and smile at my lover, no! My future husband as he curls up to me.

"Night Irvine…" he mutters groggily and snuggle closer to him.

"G'night Squall," I whisper back and fall asleep.

Morning comes bright and early with the sun stealing through our window. Rolling over and opening my eyes, I freeze at the sight. Rinoa. In. Our. Bed!

"Irvine, we weren't that drunk, drugged or desperate last night were we?" he asks and I shake my head.

"She wasn't here last night and she shouldn't be now. Think it's time to call security?" I answer.

"Oh hell yeah! And get her out of my hair. God this is worse than waking up to a hangover. I'd take a hangover to a naked Rinoa in our bed. Oh gross!" he gags and I roll gently out of the bed and unlatch the curtain tie with the tassels on the ends and wiggle it on her hands and success! She lets go of Squall's hair and grabs onto the curtain tie moaning, "Oh yes Squall! Fuck me harder!"

We both almost vomit and grab our robes before running to the kitchen and tying our robes shut. I pick up the phone and dial 3 for Security. Seven in the morning and we have to wake up to this. Thank Hyne when Quistis picks up.

"Security. Quistis speaking. How may I help you?" she asks and I stare at Squall who's making what smells like two cups of strong coffee.

"Quistis, this's Irvine here. Can you please send a security dispatch down to our quarters now please. We have a situation," I inform her.

"And what would that be that requires a security dispatch team at this ungodly hour to your and the Commander's room Irvine?." I bet she's being facetious.

"Hold on, I'll put you onto Squall to explain." I say and hand Squall the phone.

"Quistis? This is Squall. We need you to send someone down here. The Bitch's in our bed, naked and we didn't get or put her there. She's broken into our room and has tried to set this up and I really want her the fuck out of here. For the love of Hyne Quistis! She's moaning in her sleep and telling me to fuck her harder! GET HER OUT OF HERE!" he hisses and hands me the phone. Quistis is laughing on the other end of the phone and I growl at her until she gasps, "Someone is on their way," before she hangs up laughing.

I sigh and Squall hands me a coffee and I thank him.

"Hey Squall, mind if I give your Dad a ring? I need to talk to him for a sec" I ask and he nods. I head to the study and picking up the video phone, I dial 4 for Laguna and wait for the phone to connect.

"Please be there! Please be there! Please be there! Please be there!" I mutter until I hear the phone connects and the drowsy image of Kiros appears.

"Irvine? What the hell do you want?" he asks yawning. Sorry but I have something to take care of.

"Sorry for waking you Kiros but I need to talk to you and Laguna for a sec. Squall and I have quite a predicament here and I need some advice and help," I reply and he rubs his eyes.

"This had better be good. Wait there, I'll go and get him" he sighs and walks off to wake him. A pillow goes shooting through the camera's viewpoint and the grumpy sound of Laguna growls out. Answering the phone, he smiles tiredly and rubs his eyes.

"What is it Irvine? We're both tired so can we keep this brief?" he asks and I nod.

"Sorry for waking you. We're in some trouble here. You see… oh what the hell, just give me a sec…" I groan and lift up the charging unit with the camera and point it out the study door to the bed where Rinoa lies and both men burst into laughter. Putting the unit back down, I resume our conversation.

"We didn't put her there. She came here and is in our bed. This has gone too far now and I need your help. Is there any way we can get her and her father banned from B Garden or something?" I ask and they stop laughing.

"Well, due to this, we now have the grounds to get their citizenship revoked here in Esthar and you have the grounds to ban her and her father from the Gardens. If that's all, we're gonna go back to sleep. Good luck with everything and please, do let us know once she's been banned and what happens. Bye…" he yawns and we hang up. Heading out of the room, the security team knocks at our team and Squall and I answer.

"Security sirs. We're here to remove the Bitch" a sober and healthy Selphie informs us.

"Get her out and by the way, thanks" Squall mutters and goes back to his coffee. Selphie untucks our top sheet and wraps it around Rinoa and counts to three before they wind her up in the sheet like a cocoon and pick it up and drag it off the bed with a now awake and screaming Rinoa. Selphie salutes and leads the team away and I kick the door shut.

Turning around, I find Squall moving Rinoa's clothes to an empty terracotta pot on the balcony and tossing newspaper in there. Grabbing the matches, I strike the match and we cuddle there on the balcony watching Rinoa's clothes burn to ashes.

"Well, grab another sheet and go back to sleep or get dressed and have breakfast?" I ask. Squall seems to ponder this for a moment before grabbing another sheet from the cupboard and remaking the bed. To make myself useful, I shut the top blinds so the room darkens and join him under the newly made sheets.

"Set the alarm for eleven," he orders. Did I just hear him correctly? Eleven?

"Isn't that kind of late?" I ask but he pouts at me.

"I want to sleep in and have some time with you alone tonight so set it and let's go to sleep."

Okay! I hit the button to engage the alarm and curl up to him.

"Hey Irvine, promise me that you'll never leave me…" he whispers and I sigh at him.

"I'm here for good darlin' so I ain't goin' anywhere okay? Now sleep" I whisper and we fall into a rhythm and drift off to get some much needed sleep.

Three months later…

We sneak away from the legions of guests that threaten to turn our expansive wedding into a photo opportunity and running to the wedding car, we drive off with waves from the crowd. Rinoa and her father got banned from all the Gardens and from Esthar too. Thank Hyne for that.

Wow. Married. Such a big daunting word. But something that I am with Squall and will be forever. We did learn one useful thing from the incident with Rinoa. We both learned that sometimes it isn't the looking back that matters, but rather the ability to look past it all and see to the future. For when man casts off the constraints of that left behind, he may be free to build a new history with the lessons of the past.

But for now, we have a honeymoon to enjoy. So for now, we're free from Garden, obligation and helping Selphie. About time.

"Your doing it again Irvine…"

"What? The internal monologue thing?"

"Yep. Stop it, it's annoying!"

"Keep your eyes on the road then!"

"I am!"

"You almost ran over a grat back there! That's keeping your eyes on the road?"

"It asked to die Irvine!"

"What the fuck did it have on it? A kill me sign? Just calm down and when you settle down, I'll talk to you." I shout.

"Do the internal monologue thing and you can walk!" He yells back and swerves wildly for no reason.

"You wouldn't do that!"

He can be so mean! Pulling out the crossword for today's paper I try to solve number 23 down.

"Hey Squall, what's a seven-letter word for mate?"

"Ummm… try husband…"

That fits it. Yep, we're still doing the crosswords.

So where to from here… who knows! Either way, I'm going there with someone I love and there is no way I'm turning back.

Nup, no turning back ever again…

Authoress' note: That budgie on speed comment is one of the best things I've ever come up with. I'm still laughing at it. Anyway, sorry about the ending. It's now midnight, I have class tomorrow and am tired. But want to finish it anyway. So I hope it's okay. PLEASE REVIEW! And see ya later!


End file.
